Tale as old as time
by Le monde de Jus-Lys
Summary: Une jeune et belle femme incomprise dans son quartier, qui dans un château magique nommé Poudlard, rencontre un homme froid et solitaire. Fortement inspiré des films Disney La Belle et La Bête. Première fiction


Je suis une grande fan de Disney et du monde magique d'Harry Potter je vous présente donc le résultat de ce qu'a produit mon cerveau un peu fou mais bon selon Alice la plus part des gens bien sont fous alors...

Bien sûr rien ne m'appartient

C'est vrai qu'elle est très étrange miss Adeline

Un matin calme sur le chemin de Traverse pendant les grandes vacances se promenait une magnifique jeune femme au longs cheveux bruns et bouclés qui répondait au nom d'Adeline

comme toujours les gens bavardaient de tout et de rien.

on entendait des "bonjour""bonjour" "bonjour" "bonjour"

Depuis la chute de Voldemort à Godric Hollow presque 2 ans plus tôt, tout était calme, les jours se tenaient immobiles au grand désespoir de la jeune femme qui rêvait de vivre de grande et belle aventure

"bonjour Monsieur Ollivander avez vous vendu beaucoup de baguette ce matin?" dit elle en croisant le vendeur de baguette

"bonjour Adeline, non les jeunes sorciers ont déjà les leurs et les enfants moldus n'ont pas encore été mis au courant alors j'attends un peu où vas tu à cette vive allure?"

"Je vais chez Fleury et Bott voir si ils ont de nouvelles histoires moldus"

"Un ennuie mortel" murmura t-il pendant qu'Adeline reprenait sa route

Le monde sorcier la connaissait bien après tout elle était la fille d'un célèbre couple d'Aurore, elle était considérée comme la fille ayant la tête ailleurs et un petit air audacieux la qualifiant même d'étrange ils ne savaient pas quoi penser d'elle malgré sa beauté elle avait toujours l'aire absente plongée dans des romans, elle rêvait de vivre autre chose que cette vie même si elle aimait son travail de médicomage à sainte Mangouste elle sentait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, elle se lassait de son quotidien.

"Bonjour avez vous reçu de nouveau livre ?" demanda elle en poussant la porte de la boutique de livre

"Depuis hier non hélas"

"Oh ça ne fait rien je prendrais celui la,"

"Oh mais je crois que tu me l'as acheté plusieurs fois déjà sous je ne sais combien d'édition"

"Et bien c'est mon préféré et souvent je fais la lecture à l'hôpital et je le laisse aux enfants"

"Et bien si tu l'aimes tellement je t'en fait cadeau"

"vous êtes sûr? mais monsieur "

"Pour ma meilleur et favorite cliente? Oui j'en suis sur!"

"Merci, merci infiniment"

Comme toujours Adeline lisait attentivement en marchant dans le chemin de traverse sans se soucier du monde qui l'entourait et la jugeait trop occupé à découvrir une nouvelle histoire.

"Qu'est ce que tu lis" Lui demanda alors une petite fille qui marchait à contre sens

"C'est le plus beau des romans, dans ce passage elle rencontre un prince charmant mais elle ne l'apprend pas avant le chapitre 3"

" Tu es très jolie, ma maman dit que tu ne ressemble à personne"

"Heureusement tout le monde est unique et différent des autres, toi aussi tu as quelque chose de spécial" La petite fille lui sourit et repartit Adeline continua alors son chemin

Elle ne remarquait pas comment le jeune Gaston Assohole la regardait pourtant il était un aurore puissant convoité par beaucoup de jeune femme qui jalousaient la belle Adeline

" Regarde la, ma futur femme, Adeline est la plus belle sorcière que je n'ai jamais rencontré" dit il à son ami

" Mais elle est si intellectuelle et toi si sportif"

" C'est la seule qui soit mon égale par sa beauté, je le sais depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu flâner sur le chemin de traverse je vais lui demander de m'épouser "

" Quand ?"

"Maintenant!" Il interpella Adeline "Adeline comment vas tu ce matin?"

"Gaston quelle surprise" répondit elle sans lever les yeux

"Qu'est ce que c'est?"

"et bien c'est un livre "

"Je sais que c'est un livre" il lui arracha des mains "je ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouves il n'y a même pas d'image"

"Les images sont dans ma tête "

"Alors j'aimerais y entrer si l'intérieur est aussi beau que l'extérieur" renchérit il en approchant son visage de celui d'Adeline

" Heu je crois que je vais te laisser mon livre s'il te plaît"

"Réponds d'abord à ma question, tu veux des enfants?"

" Je n'y ai pas pensé"

"Tu imagines un grand gaillard comme son père avec ton intelligence, un Gryffondor comme ses parents; tu étais bien à Gryffondor? Peu importe! Il détrônera l'enfant qui a survécu à qui tu sais qui, il y a deux ans ce Potter"

"Je ne veux pas d'enfant avec toi et ne dit pas du mal du fils de mon amie décédée"

"Mais si on se marie on aura forcément des enfants non? Ton prince charmant est arrivé rien que pour toi"

" Je crois que tu n'as pas compris quelque chose je suis vraiment désolé Gaston mais jamais je ne t'épouserai, et je ne cherche pas de prince charmant" elle sortit sa baguette "accio roman" et transplana

Bon je pense que vous avez reconnu la source d'inspiration, et identifié la Belle, j'espère que vous avez apprécié

A bientôt pour de nouvelle aventure


End file.
